Look A-Like 4
by GG Gijinka Girl Gato Girl
Summary: Okay sorry if I confused you in the last part! I hope I explain it all here. I'm almost finished with the part after this. Hope you like it. But remember REVIEW!!!


Look A-Like 4  
  
Authors Note:: Okay I understand there was total confusion in my story and I'm going to  
clear that up. Even though I'm the writer I was a bit confused myself. Also my other   
story, A Day In the Life Of A Pikachu worked out so good that I'm going to make my TOTAL   
last part. A mess up part. Ash and Misty will host it. They'll be showing you stuff on   
how the actors messed up in Look A-Like. So kinda at the end it's like you just read a   
movie or something.Waight I'm confusing myself right now! Just get reading and let me   
think this over...  
  
*****  
  
Bulbasaur looked around the woods for Ash. He wanted to know exactly what happened   
yesterday. "I'll get him if it's the last thing I do. That boy is going to explain to me   
what happened so the soul of my trainer can rest in peace!" Bulbasaur thought.  
  
Meenwhile...  
  
Ash was cornered against a tree.   
  
A ghost moved closer to him staring into his eyes almost as if reading his mind. "Ash   
Ketchum you need to explained something." the ghost demanded.  
  
Ash bit his lip and fell to the ground.  
  
The ghost sweat dropped and floated down next to him. "Bulbasaur will be here any minute  
and he's alive! Trust me I taught him well and he can beet the CRAP out of you!" Ashly  
yelled  
  
Ash gritted his teeth. "Try your best!" he yelled.  
  
"Please don't tell me you're going to be such a baby just because I'm a ghost!" Ashly   
pleaded.  
  
"Look I don't like talking to ghost. I only like pokemon ghost." Ash explained.  
  
"What a baby! Now I know why I thought you would never become a pokemon master! You're   
too much of a baby!" Ash laughed.  
  
Ash stood up and tightened his fist. Then he lunged at Ashly. "Ouch!" he yelled falling   
to the ground.   
  
"If you had any since you would know that you CAN'T hurt a ghost!" Ashly laughed.  
  
Ash knew he was in trouble. But he didn't want to show the fear that lurked inside him.  
Ash turned his cap around and started running off.  
  
Ashly shook her head in digust.  
  
Ash ran up a tree and held onto the branch.  
  
"Nice view!" Ashly said appearing next to him.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Ash yelled falling down.  
  
Ashly floated down and picked him up. "You okay?" she asked shaking him.  
  
Ash didn't say anything. His cap fell off of his head and landed softly on the ground.  
  
"Uh-oh." Ash said setting him down.  
  
Bulbasaur walked up and looked at it's ghost trainer.  
  
"Bulbasaur!" Ashly yelled holding out her arms.  
  
Bulbasaur ran into them and fell to the ground.  
  
"Sorry little guy. Can't touch me. But you can touch Ash. I think he's in trouble. Could  
you try and wake him up for me?" Ash asked.  
  
Bulbasaur nodded it's head and picked Ash up with it's vine whip.  
  
Ash's body lifted into the air still almost lifeless.  
  
Ashly bit her lip hoping she hadn't killed him.  
  
Suddenly something tapped Ashly's shoulder.  
  
"Leave me alone Voltage I got to see if Ash is okay." Ashly said wiping it away.  
  
It tapped her again.  
  
"Voltage stop!" Ashly yelled.  
  
Suddenly Voltage floated down from the sky. She had a cut over her stomach from an   
oporation Nurse Joy had to give her.  
  
"Voltage if you're right there then who's... Oh my god!" Ashly said running off.  
  
Bulbasaur put Ash down and went running after it's dead trainer.  
  
Ash threw his head back and laughed. "Man girls are so gulable!" Ash said kneeling down   
next to his body.  
  
Ashly lookd from behind a tree and gritted her teeth.  
  
There stood the ghost of Ash Ketchum laughing his head of while looking at his body.  
  
"Ash Ketchum you are going to get it! I will not rest in peace until you're sent to the  
basemnet of life!!!" Ashly yelled pointing to the ground.  
  
Ash stood up and walked over to her. "Thanks!" he said.  
  
Ashly tilted her head. "Huh?" she asked.  
  
"For killing me! Man this is going to be so cool! I was a ghost ounce but that's all   
behind me!" Ash explained.  
  
"Okay you're going crazy." Ashly said.  
  
Ash smirked. "Call me what you want but now that I'm a ghost I can do whatever I want!  
Plus I don't have to explain to you about what happened yesterday!" Ash whispered.  
  
Ashly's face turned red from anger. "Oh yes you do!" Ashly yelled motioning for Voltage   
to come over.  
  
Voltage walked over and smiled at Ash.  
  
Suddenly Pikachu walked up. He looked at the four. There were three ghosts and one   
living bulbasaur standing near them. Pikachu then fainted.  
  
"Pikachu!" Ash yelled running up to his pokemon.  
  
"His back is turned." Ashly whispered to Voltage. "Thindershock now!!!" Ashly comanded.  
  
Voltage smirked and I her cheeks began to spark.  
  
Ash looked back with fear knowing what was coming. Even though he was dead another ghost  
could still harm him.  
  
"Pi...ka...CHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Voltage yelled shocking Ash.  
  
Ash gritted his teeth and held Pikachu tight. The shock passed right threw his body   
leaving horibal amounts of pain. "Ahhhhhhh!" Ash yelled.  
  
Voltage stopped and walked over to Ashly.  
  
Ashly slowly walked up to Ash and kneeled down next to him.  
  
Ash looked up at her almost too weak too move. "Why are you so mad at me?" he asked.  
  
Ashly snapped her fingers and a gaint screen appeared in front of them. Suddenly the   
sceen from yesterday appeared...  
  
Ashly sneared at him. "You can't tell me what to do! I'm gonna die in like two minutes   
any way to who cares?" Ashly asked.  
  
Ash couldn't think of anything else to say but the truth. "I do!" he yelled.  
  
Ashly stared at him. "Huh?" she asked.  
  
"I care about you! Ever since I first saw you I knew you were the most beautiful thing.  
Then that kiss. Oh that was the happiest moment of my life." Ash explained. "Asly?" he   
asked shaking her.  
  
Ashly didn't say anything. She just laied there. "Thank you." she said finally.  
  
Ash smiled. "Come on let's go." he said standing up. "Ashly? Let's go!" he yelled.  
  
Bulbasaur looked at her. "Bulbasaur?" it asked.  
  
Suddenly Officer Jenny drove up. "Is she allright?" she asked kneeling down.  
  
"No!" Ash yelled.  
  
Misty and Tracey walked up behind him.   
  
"What's wrong with Ashly?" Misty asked.  
  
"I can't feel a pulse. I think she's..."   
  
"Ashly!" Ash yelled.  
  
"Ash." Misty said softly.  
  
"No! I wont loose you!" he yelled.  
  
"Ash she's gone." Tracey explained.  
  
"I wont let her go!" Ash yelled.  
  
Bulbasaur wrapped his vines around Ash and pulled him away from Ashly.  
  
"Let me go Bulbasaur!" Ash yelled kicking.  
  
"Bulba!" he yelled flinging him away.  
  
Ash hit a mail box.  
  
Misty ran up to him. "Ash are you okay?" she asked.  
  
Ash opened his eyes and looked at her."Misty?" he asked.  
  
Misty smiled. "Yes. It's me." she said kissing him.  
  
After hearing Ash's speech Bulbasaur was suprised how Ash wrapped his arms around Misty.  
  
Misty looked at him.  
  
"Are you guys done?' Tracey asked.  
  
Ash let go of Misty and they both stood up.  
  
Suddenly the screen diapeared.  
  
Ash looked at Ashly and saw a tear in her eye.   
  
It dripped to the ground but didn't splash due to the fact that a ghost made it.  
  
"Ashly I..."  
  
"Explain!" she yelled.  
  
"Why?" Ash asked.  
  
"I want to know why you did this to me!!!" Ash yelled walking up to him.  
  
Ash set Pikachu down and stood up. "Look I've always a MAGORE crush on Misty forever.  
But when I saw you I totaly forgot Misty. I think I was going nuts! When Misty kissed  
me for the first time a knew it was her that I liked and not you. I'm sorry if my change  
of heart came of a shock to you but I had to. Misty would have thought I didn't like   
her. But I did!" Ash explained.  
  
Ashly shook her head. "You have no right to call yourself a human. Let alone have a   
heart.I'm not heartless! You could have at least thought of me!" Ashly yelled slapping   
him.  
  
Ash rubbed his cheek. "Sorry." he said.  
  
"Sorry wont cut it! I may be dead but it wasn't because of you! It was beacause of that   
Pikachu of yours! He killed Voltage and..."  
  
"How?" Ash asked.  
  
"I don't know! He had a desease, he shocked Voltage, she became sick and died." Ashly  
explained.  
  
Pikachu's head lowered. He still felt horible about killing her. "Pika pi?" he asked.  
  
Voltage walked up to him. "Chu" she said slapping him.  
  
Pikachu felt nothing. Her ghost hand went right through him.  
  
Voltage screamed. "Pikachu!" she yelled.  
  
Ashly Picked her up. "Maybe it was that." she thought.  
  
"It was what?" Ash asked.  
  
"Huh? You can read my thought?"Ashly asked.  
  
Ash shugged his shoulders. "Telepathic?" he asked.  
  
"You know I think I may know why Voltage died." Ashly began to explained.  
  
Ash sat down and listened.  
  
"I'm not a teacher but here..." Ashly said.  
  
Suddenly another window fell down.   
  
Ash looked at it and a Picture of Ashly and voltage sat in a waiting room. Voltage was   
badly ingured and Ashly has tears in her eyes.  
  
"I can't believe I lost." Ashly cried.  
  
Voltage patted her on the back.  
  
Just then Nurse Joy came in. "What seems to be the problem?" she asked.  
  
Ashly walked up to the counter and set down Voltage. "My Pikachu was hurt in a battle.   
Could you heal her?" Jen asked.  
  
Nurse Joy nodded her head and walked away.  
  
Ashly sat down and waited.  
  
Later...  
  
Nurse Joy walked out almost crying. "Ketch? Is Ashly Ketch here?" she asked.  
  
Ashly walked up to her. "Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Uh this is going to be hard to say but uh..."  
  
Suddenly Ashly ran at the screen and made it disapear. "I don't want to watch that   
again!" Ashly yelled starting to cry.  
  
Ash stood up and walked over to her. "If you don't watch you'll never know what   
happened." Ash explained turning back on the screen.  
  
"Uh this is going to be hard to say but uh your pokemon has passed on. She'll be sent to  
Lavander Town to have her body barried around the ghost tower." Nurse Joy explained.  
  
"How did she..." Ashly began to asked.  
  
"Here is the results we got from her surgury." Nurse Joy said handing her a sheet of   
paper.  
  
Ashly sat down and started reading out loud. "Trainer:Ketch,Ashly Name:Voltage   
Type:Electric Pokemon:Pikachu Age:2 Height:1'4 weight:13lb:Power Level:80 Health:Normal   
Notes::(Nurse Joy's handwriting) We have just oporated on this pokemon. It seemed fine  
before we took her out of her breathing chamber. We did some studies and noticed that   
not long before this pokemon had battled it was inpregnated by a male Pikachu. After   
battling another male Pikachu it passed on to her a dealy deases. Due to the fact that   
she was pregnant the shock and deases it carried was too much for her. Not long after   
we got her into the emergancy room we saw signs of every body part shutting down one by  
one. This was a miracle to happen but it did. We tried every thing we could but it was  
too late.We are going to barry the pokemon at the Lavender Town Ghost Tower. We all feel   
bad for this poor pokemon and hope it's soul lives on." Tears dropped from Ashly's eyes.  
"How?" she asked herself.  
  
Just then Ash, Misty,Tracey, and Pikachu walk in.  
  
The screen went blank and disapeared.  
  
Ashly was crying more then ever. "I forgot!" she yelled pounding the ground.  
  
Ashe grabbed her wrist. "Stop! You'll hurt yourself!" he yelled.  
  
"How I'm already dead!" she yelled.  
  
Just then Misty and Tracey ran up.   
  
Ash and Ashly disapeared and watched.  
  
"Ash!" Misty yelled running up to him.  
  
"He's...he's..." Tracey stammered.  
  
"No!" Misty yelled.  
  
"We need to get him to the hospital A.S.A.P!" Tracey yelled.  
  
Misty nodded her head and they picked him up.  
  
"I don't like being a ghost." Ash said as a tear dropped from his eye.  
  
Ashly looked into his eyes. "He really loves her." she thought. "Ash I have to tell you  
something." Ashlt began.  
  
"What is it?" Ash asked.  
  
"When I got up to heavens gate they said it wasn't my time to leave yet. They gave me   
this package witch has a power that will restor the dead. I know you deserve to live   
more then I do. Here. Take this and go with Misty." Ashly said handing him a pouch.  
  
Ash smiled and at." Thanks." he said giving her a friendly hug.  
  
"I have to go." Ashly said lifting up.  
  
Voltage lifted up next to her.  
  
Bulbasaur watched as it's trainer and fellow pokemon drifted away.  
  
Ash held the pouh tight and ran up to the group.  
  
They set down Ash and sat down.   
  
"Please be okay Ash." Misty said holding his hand.  
  
Ash held the puch over her body and let the pwoer drop over it.  
  
Misty didn't see it due to the fact her eyes were to teary and Tracey was trying to   
confert her. But Pikachu was staring right at Ash.  
  
He suddenly blanked out. When he opened his eyes he could see Misty holding his hand  
and Pikachu starinf straigh at him. "Hi Misty." Ash said.  
  
Misty looked up nd smiled. "Ash!" she yelled hugging him.  
  
Ash sat up and looked around.  
  
"Hi Tracey. Hi Pikachu. Sorry if I scared you." Ash apologised.  
  
Pikachu hugged Ash.  
  
"Thank god you're okay." Tracey said.  
  
"Yeah thank him." Ash said looking up at the sky.  
  
Meenwhile...  
  
"Okay Ashly. You have Ash Ketchum the powder and now you want to be permited into   
Heaven?" an angel asked.  
  
Ashly nodded.  
  
"Okay you'll have to fill out these forms and we need your signature here two hundred   
times so we'll know that you REALLY want in." she explained.  
  
Ashly took the paper and sat down in a chair. "Okay now let's see what I have to do."  
NAME:(wrights) Ketch, Ashly E. AGE:(w) 11 Height:(w)5'2 Weight:(Ashly looks around)(w)  
95lb EVERY WORD EVER SAID IN THE PERIOD OF YOUR LIFE:(Ashly sets down pen and walks over   
to the elavator. "What is this all about! I'm trying to get into to heaven! Not get a   
job!!! Good bye!" she yelled getting in. Ashly looked at the bottuns. :Heaven: :Hell:   
"HELL!!!!!" Ashly yelled pushing it.  
  
The End  
  
*****  
  
So uh did I explain it? I thought the last part was a bit WEIRD o_O But tell me what you  
think. Don't forget I'm making a FINAL part called Look A-Like Mess Ups!!! It's   
garantied to make you laugh!!!(I don't know you tell me when it comes in!!!)  
Gato Girl #7  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
